User blog:WinterSpider/Sinestro vs Darth Vader
This time on Deadliest Fiction, we take two masters of fear, evil, and domination and make them fight each other. DARTH VADER......The Dark Lord of the Sith. VS SINESTRO......The Master of fear. Darth Vader Born Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader was originally a slave on Tattoine. When he was nine years old, he was discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and brought to Coruscant to be examined by the Jedi Council. However the council forbade Qui-Gon to train him. But when he died, he made his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi promise to train him. The council somehow approved this request. Through the next 13 years, Anakin grew under Obi Wan's tutelage. However at the same time he was being influnced by Chancellor Palpatine. Near the end of the clone wars, Anakin discovered Palpatine was a sith lord and turned him over to the jedi. But Anakin got cold feet and saved Palpatine from Master Windu, and joined Palpatine. Palpatine then gave him the name Darth Vader. Order 66 then commenced, which was a plan to eliminate the Jedi. Palpatine, now Emperor Palpatine, sent Anakin to the volcanic planet Mustafar to eliminate the separatist command. While there, Obi Wan and anakin's wife Padme followed him. Anakin then inadverdently caused his wife's death of a broken heart, and dueled Obi Wan. The duel ended with anakin losing three of his limbs and being set on fire. Emperor Palpatine found him and repaired his body with cybernetics. For the next 23 years, Darth Vader was the scourge of the galaxy, putting down any and all threats to the Empire. Weapons/Abilities The Force: As Anakin Skywalker, Lord Vader was one of the most powerful Jedi, with the greatest amount of potential for more. In his cybernetic body, his force power was diminished, but he was still a mighty opponent for anyone.With the force, he can use telekinesis, choke, mind tricks, as well a slieu of other force powers Lightsaber: Darth Vader carries a red lightsaber, a trademark of the sith. As Anakin Skywalker, he would use Form V or Form IV. However after being crippled on Mustafar he had to adjust to his limited mobility. Vader's Force Choke.png Darth Vader force choke.jpg Draft lens15672861module135178561photo 1290407533darth vader lightsaber 2..jpeg Force Deflect.jpg Starkiller Force Stop.png Sinestro Sinestro was born on the planet Korugar in space sector 1417. One day he was selected by the Green Lantern Corps as Sector 1417's Green Lantern. He would come to be known as one of the greatest Green Lanterns of all time and at one point the greatest. As the greatest green lantern, he would often be assigned rookie green lanterns to train. one of whom, and his last trainee, was Hal Jordan, who would become known as a greater green lantern than Sinestro himself. While as a green lantern, Sinestro ran his planet through fear. An action which resulted in his removal from the green lantern corps. Later, he acquired a yellow lantern ring, which was powered through fear. Eventually, he came to form his own corps, and thus began a war between his corps and the green lantern corps. Powers/Abilities Fear: Even without the ring, Sinestro has an innate connection and understanding of fear. His connection to fear is so strong that he was able to control Parallax without being overtaken. Yellow Lantern ring: Sinestro's power ring allows him to master fear into energy blasts, shields, and constructs. Sinestro Self Start.jpg 4600583-0999255816-zunxc.jpg 759049-sinestrocorps3.png X-Factors Intelligence: Vader: 88 Sinestro: 83 Vader takes this X-Factor. From a young age, he's had a knack at constructing various machines from limited resorces. As he grew older, he learned several languages, and tactics. All of which assisted him in the clone wars. Sinestro, while very intelligent, isn't at Vader's level. Intimidation: Vader: 87 Sinestro: 90 Sinestro simply masters fear. He has connection to it even when not in control of his ring. He is literally powered by fear. Vader simply doesn't control fear to Sinestro's ability. Weapons usage/Experience: Vader: 90 Sinestro: 88 Vader takes this easily. But only just. For one, he's been working with a lightsaber since he was a child. Sinestro only picked up a power ring as an adult. In addition, Vader has been flying around the galaxy a bit longer, fighting countless opponents and destroying them all. Willpower: Vader: 80 Sinestro: 100 According to Ion, Sinestro's will is the single most indominatble will in all of creation. Vader, while the force can sustain his will, isn't at the level of Sinestro's. Voting will end August 23rd, 2016 Battle will take place in countless places Battle Category:Blog posts